


He's Here

by JustOneMoreSentence



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2005974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustOneMoreSentence/pseuds/JustOneMoreSentence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year after the season 9 finale. Sam and Dean go on a demon hunt and get a little surprise. Minor season 9 spoilers... well, I say minor...<br/>My first post on this website. Hope you like it :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Here

"Dean. You're on my foot again." Sam said, shoving his brother away from him.  
"Come on Sammy. You're 33 years old. Are you ever gonna stop pushing?"  
"Get the hell out of my way and I might." Sam had had enough of his brother. He had just found him after Dean was missing for a year. On top of all of that, they had just spent the last 10 hours driving. The drive was the strangest thing Sam had ever experienced. "Demon Dean" was a lot colder than human Dean was. Dean didn't speak the entire drive. He didn't have the music blaring like he usually did. And, of course, Dean decided they had to go investigate Demonic omens. As they walked up to the house, Sam wondered how they were going to do exorcism with Dean being a demon. Dean stopped suddenly, turning to Sam at the end of the walkway.  
"What's your problem." Dean asked.  
"Nothing. Lets get this over with."  
"No Sammy. You were quite the entire ride."  
"So were you Dean!" Sam exclaimed.  
"Sam. Something's wrong. Since all of this... Since I've become... What I am, I found it easier to read feelings. Your tense Sam"  
"Shut up Dean." Sam really didn't want to talk about his feelings. He just wanted to he this job done.  
"Let's get to work." Sam said. Dean held Sam where he was, looking around Sam. Sam turned to see what Dean was looking at. A young man stood on the other side of the street. He had light brown hair and blue eyes. He had a tan jacket on and an old pair of jeans. He had his hands in his pockets of his coat. Sam and Dean watched the man look both ways, then cross the street to where Sam and Dean were.  
"Sam. Dean. Long time no see. I certainly hope you didn't forget me." He said.  
"Of course not." Sam stuttered.  
"Wow." Dean murmured. Sam could tell Dean was just as surprised as he was.  
"Adam. Wow. You got out." Sam stuttered again.  
"Pfhh. Yeah. No thanks to you by the way. So what have you been up to?" Adam asked. Sam thought about the past few years. Cas pulled him from the cage soulless. He got it back. Leviathan. Kevin. The angels falling from heaven. Metatron. Demon Dean and now this.  
"Nothin much." Sam replied, shrugging.


End file.
